walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andre Mitchell (Video Game)
Andre Mitchell is an original character who determinately appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One as a police officer and friend of Shawn Greene and Chet. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Nothing is known about Andre's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was an officer of the Georgia State Patrol. Post-Apocalypse "A New Day" If Lee and Clementine decided to leave at night (Determinant), Andre is seen accompanying Shawn Greene and accidentally mistakes Lee Everett for a walker, but after learning that Lee is with a young girl, puts down his firearm. He explains to them that they are searching for their friend, Chet, who was last seen being attacked by a walker, but is now missing. As they are discussing on where he might possibly be, an undead Chet arrives, coming around the corner, forcing Andre to draw his sidearm and tell everyone else to get to his police car. However, Andre can't bring himself to shoot, running back to his car. They drive away towards Hershel's Farm. He drops Lee, Shawn, and Clementine off at the farm and gives his condolences to Shawn about what had happened to Chet before driving off. If Lee and Clementine did not leave at night, they never encounter Andre, leaving his fate unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andre has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Shawn Greene Shawn knew Andre even before the apocalypse began and took it upon himself to protect him when he found him roaming the streets after the outbreak. (Determinant) Upon driving them all back to the Greene Family Farm, he bid Shawn farewell and departed. Chet Andre and Chet weren't seen interacting, though it is implied they were friends. When a zombified Chet started to head toward Andre and Shawn, Andre is unable to kill him, too overcome by the grief of seeing him becoming a walker. When Andre drops off Shawn, Lee and Clementine, Andre tells Shawn that he's sorry about Chet and that he was a "good man." Lee Everett Andre was initially hostile to Lee, thinking him a walker but soon lowered his gun when he realized he was wrong. He agreed to take Lee with him to Shawn's farm when they were attacked by walkers though their relationship never grew beyond this gesture of help. Clementine Andre was worrisome for Clementine, concerned that Lee wasn't right to be looking after her. He rescued her from a group of walkers, driving her to Shawn's farm but their relationship never grew further as Andre soon departed. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" (Determinant) Trivia *Andre is the first Video Game character whose appearance is completely determinant. **Edith and Randy's family are the joint second characters. **Vanessa and Donna are the joint third characters. **This scavenger and this unnamed woman are the joint fourth characters. *Andre shares the same character model as Doug. es:Andre_Mitchell_(videojuego) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Police Category:Unknown Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Greene Family Farm